The House On The Hill
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod searches for a missing boy in Nevada.


"The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The House On The Hill.

Jarod had just finished a pretend and wanted to know where to go next. He picked up the paper and leafed through it. Suddenly a headline caught his eye.

Boy still missing after a week.

A ten-year-old boy was last seen with his parents on vacation in Laughlin, Nevada. He was with his twelve-year-old sister and thirteen year old brother by the house that was on the hill. "We just turned our backs and suddenly he was gone. We looked around the house, but never saw him." He was last seen in a red shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and a blue baseball cap. If you have any information on Kevin please call 377-3245. Bring this boy home.

Jarod picked up his belongings and quickly made his exit. He hoped that he could bring Kevin back to his family because no family should go through what these people were going through. His parents had to go through this when not only he was taken, but when Kyle was taken too. They never knew where the two boys went.

Laughlin, Nevada

He paid for his room, got the keys and moved his belongings to it. He turned on the computer to see if he could find any information on the family and then after that went exploring in the town. He reached the hill that the house stood on and looked at it. He then went back to his room and started to eat because he was going to need his strength.

The next day after he ate he went back to his computer to find out about the town, but nothing came up. He went back towards the house and walked towards it.

"You don't want to go up there."

Jarod turned to the man who had spoken to him. "Excuse me."

"They say that house is haunted."

"I've heard of that before. Once when I was living in this house and this young boy said that the house that I was living in was haunted, but it wasn't"

"This one is haunted."

"I'm looking for the young boy who was last seen here."

"Ten year old Kevin. Yes, I heard about him."

"I'm trying to find him for his parents."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

He turned back towards the house and started to try to find any evidence where the boy went. There were a couple of footprints, but that was all. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"_Help me, Help me. Please help me."_

He looked around and heard the voice again it was coming from the house. He walked up the porch and into the house. Looking around he heard the door close behind him and then he was shoved into the living room.

What he saw in frightened and scared him. He looked at the apparition in front of him wondering how this had happened. He wondered if this was a trick of his mind.

"_Hello Jarod."_

He looked at him for a moment then made up his mind to talk to him.

"Jacob?"

"_Yes Jarod"_

"Why are you here?"

"_I am here to help you find Kevin."_

"Do you know where he's at?"

Jacob turned to stairs and pointed to them.

"_Up the stairs and the first door on the right. Open the door and there will be nothing there, but walk further and you will go into a void. Go through it and in there you will find the child."_

"How do you know this?"

"_I just do." _He said as he disappeared.

Jarod took the stairs two at a time and went through the door to find the boy. He saw nothing in the room, but he did what Jacob told him to do. He stepped into the void and saw fog around him. He could see trees in front of him peeking out of the fog and when he looked down he saw grass. He checked behind him and saw nothing. He decided to keep on going to find the child. Up ahead he found a house where the smoke was coming out of the chimney. He crept up to the house trying not to make himself known just in case if the boy was in there. He wanted to keep the element of surprise and it wouldn't do if the kidnapper heard him. He looked into the window and saw the young boy sitting by the fire looking at his kidnapper. The kidnapper was dressed in a black robe with a hood over his head. He quickly looked around the cabin and around the cabin and looked back into the window. The kidnapper quickly got up, grabbed the boy and took him to the back room where he closed and locked the door.

Jarod quickly ran to the back of the house after checking that the kidnapper went back to his chair and started to read a book that was on the table beside him. He also saw that a radio was turned on. He looked at the bars that were on the window wondering what he could use on them. He looked around him and saw a shed near the house and he quickly ran to it finding a crowbar inside. He took it to the window and quickly started to pry the bars off the window. He saw a figure near the window, looking up he saw that it was the boy. Kevin looked towards the door and then looked back at Jarod. He knew from the boys expression that the kidnapper wasn't there. He got the bars off and told Kevin to push the window open.

"My name is Jarod and I'm here to rescue you Kevin. Your mom and dad are worried about you."

The boy looked once more towards the door and quickly climbed out the window with Jarod's help. Jarod grabbed Kevin's hand and they quickly ran towards the front of the house, into the fog and the trees. They quickly stepped out of the void and found themselves back inside the house.

Jacob appeared in front of them. The boy flinched back when he saw Jacob.

"It's okay Kevin. This is Jacob he's my mentor's brother. He won't hurt you." He told Kevin and then turning back to Jacob. "Thank you Jacob."

"_You're welcome Jarod. You better go now Jarod. Take the boy home and leave because they are coming. I'm glad that I could help you Jarod. I'm glad that I helped save one boy even if I couldn't save you. I'm sorry about that. I know that you've never giving up on searching for your parents and I hope that you find them."_

"Thank you Jacob."

He got out of the house went to the room, gathered his things and drove to the boys parent's house. He watched the happy reunion and wondered if he would have a reunion like that when he met his parents.

He quickly drove away and when he was on the road he saw a black Raven staring at him as he went by. The Raven took off and followed him for a while then took off in another direction. He wondered about that for a while then didn't think about it anymore.

The End.

E-Mail


End file.
